Prestons Wacky Quest : Conflict Susceptibility
by AmorLor
Summary: When Preston opens a door one morning he has no clue what awaits him


"Baka" the redhead screamed at the front door. Anger dripping from every syllable. A minute passed and she smashed her hand violently against the door shouting "Preston you lazy fuck get out here".

Inside the cramped apartment a tall scrawny ginger with self-esteem as tall as a depacitated dwarf groaned "what where why". Picking his Google phone(because apple makes inferior technology) off his floor and checking the time.

Dragging his tired body to the door,full of piss and spite he managed to get the door open and stared angrily at the just as annoyed girl at his doorstep.

"It's eight in the morning what the fuck" a cloud of regret pouring out of his mouth as he realized who he was speaking to.

Thump

Falling to the floor clutching his chest in pain wasn't how he was expecting his Saturday morning to go but as his best friend Shinji normally told him "when you know Asuka you can expect this to happen".

The girl looked down at his pathetic white body and spat down "were going shopping you spunkless waste". Before giving him a kick to the gut and sitting herself down on his couch.

A few minutes later they walked out of his apartment and down the stairs of the complex.

Preston stared at his crush and thought to himself "I've never seen anything this beautiful before". Something was weird here though. She was decked out in completely

Different clothes to normal.

Wearing a white lowcut dress with hair up. Making Preston a little ashamed of his ripped jeans and Jojo T-shirt. But when he had a chance to wear a half naked version of his personal hero Joseph Jostar on him he gained the kind of confidence only bisexual millionaires and people with only one name can have.

"So what do you need" the teen asked quickly rubbing the back of his neck. "L-l". She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Lesbian advice booklets" he joked avoiding the death glare she shot at him. "Ooh ooh lipstick for your main man Shinji". Saying that sort of hurt. Knowing his best friend lived with the girl he was in love with kind of hurt. Even if the friend in question was more of a pasty a-grade virgin than he was.

"S-shut up Baka" she cried out unable to meet his eyes a blush on her face growing like his dick would when he thought about her in class. "You don't see me making jokes about how you obviously love Rei".

Preston did a double take and began to laugh uncontrollably. "AHAHGAAH REALLY". He couldn't stop until they couldn't even see the apartment complex.

"Honestly you more than anyone should know That I despise Rei Asuk". The young lad couldn't see it but a small grin grew on her face. He couldn't believe she couldn't pick up on the hints of his love towards her but she thought he had feelings for that emotionless bitch.

"Rei is trash tier gorgeous you know that you could be more interesting than her if you only spoke in limericks and quoted Charlie Chaplin" he bursted out.

Oh no

What did he do

This couldn't be happening

"Who said you could call me gorgeous" she asked with venom before standing up on her heel and walking away faster.

"Oh shit" he muttered under his breath jogging to catch up with her.

They small talked for a while reminiscing and joking about how much of a cuck Shinji was and how God emperor trump sending Eva's to Syria was the last straw. Before a hot mess of jumpsuit boob and blue hair appeared.

"Hi Rei" they both muttered.

She store at then coldly before saying. "I thought you'd be spending your time doing something productive Prest" staring a hole into Asuka. The redhead balled up her fists but Preston grabbed her and pulled her back

"Anyways sonic told me to dm you all of the files for the project read it when you get home yeah" he nodded glumly but before she walked away she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked off.

Asukas mind crumbled. He was everything keeping her from going back to a scared petrified little

Girl and just like with Ikari and the Eva's she was going to do better and steal them away. A tear began to well up in her eye and she shouted "SHES TRASH HUH BAKA" and ran. Running like the whole world was collapsing behind her.

Preston got to his knees and looked at himself.

What had happened. His fantasies of Asuka being with him now seemed out of reach. He didn't even need her as a girlfriend but he sure as hell needed her as a friend.

Pulling his phone to his ear and waiting for Viktor to answer.

"Hi handsome what can I do for you " a young Swedish voice broke through the line.

Unable to keep his emotions in line he babbled "Asuka ran Rei ahh uhhh ahhhh fuckkkk FUCK FUCK ahhhhh Asuka FUCKING ahhh".

"Slow down cowboy" vik replied gently the sound of light piano music radiating through.

"Run after her"

"Really"

"Get the girl you fucking cuck"

Preston nodded hung up and put his earphones in and running like his little chicken legs never had before

An hour later he ducked into an alley and found her their.

Tears ruining her makeup but to him she still looked beautiful. He kneeled down and said "Asuka"

With pain in her eyes she met his and grabbed his throat.

Unable to think clearly Preston let out "I've been in love with you since the day I met you and I know I've fucked up and your great and don't deserve a little prick like me but I had to let you know I'd never let a little bitch like that ruin what we have and if you want to hit me tha" he was interrupted by her lips smacking against his.

Their tounges fought for dominance and he pushed her against wall. She put her hand on his stomach and explored the very little ab he had. They only stopped for air but she moved to his ear. Nervously biting his neck and he accident let out a moan. She whispered.

"My nama Jeff"


End file.
